Talk:Super Beast Imitating Drawing
Name Yesterday, I got the naruto english manga book 32. In it is the actual English name for Super Beasts Imitation Picture. It is called art of cartoon beast mimicry. Maybe you should put it next to the actual name and say that its from english tv or something... Shikamaru1994 22:21, 17 November 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 Image Could you add the image from this (mine still suck) since it does seem to dramatically show the destructive potential this has. In the manga they get little visuals, and even then it is mostly snakes, mice, and birds. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 06:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hiden or something ? It is not a KKG but how is it that no other ninja in Naruto are using ink as Sai ? Should not it be added as a fighting style since its pretty much unique to him ? --Elveonora (talk) 07:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :It wasn't classified as hiden in the Third Databook. Just because there's only one user, it doesn't mean it's hiden or genetic. I don't oppose adding it as a fighting style, though I understand why others would. Omnibender - Talk - 18:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Not too sure about the fighting style thing but it seems like the Six Paths of Pain fighting style thing again to me (which I didn't/don't get either. Also, something could be unique to someone while not being hiden.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Inojin's style Should we add this image to the article to show that there are different styles that can be used for this technique? Norleon (talk) 10:06, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Isn't it just the same lion, just the chibi version? But I don't see why not, personally.--Omojuze (talk) 10:07, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I had the impression since it was standing on its 2 paws that it was a dog. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:07, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Variants The TCG has named variants for some of the drawings. Couldn't find the Japanese names but the English one's are lion - "Ink Lion" & "Super Beast Scroll Lion", snake - "Ink Snake" & "Super Beast Imitating Drawing Snake", birds - "Ink Eagle" & "Super Beast Imitating Drawing Falcon", mouse/rats - "Ink Mouse" & "Super Beast Imitating Drawing Rat" and others like Ink Leech, Ink Bat and Ink Fish. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:33, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Explosive tags and snake drawings Doesn't "drawing of explosive tags jutsu" have its own name?? It is used(he used it) in combination with hawk drawing but can be used independently, so it should not be part of "Beast Imitating". Also there is new unnamed drawing in the anime (ep491-2)- huge snake for restraining. I guess it could go under Hebi but maybe has a specific name not given it the anime- adding picture would be nice. And as seen in the anime Sai uses snakes for search and capture (when Shikamaru escaped)- that could be added to description.Rizgubi (talk) 23:10, March 8, 2017 (UTC)rizgubi Gallery update! Can anyone update the gallery with Inojin's creations? Especially the frog- more illustration of the contrast between his and his father's creations would be good for the article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:36, May 20, 2017 (UTC)